


[Podfic] don't count the miles

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] To See You There [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ends up talking about it to Natasha Romanoff one evening, over very Italian coffee in the shell of what will eventually be Natasha's floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] don't count the miles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[don't count the miles]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872647) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _To See You There_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Female Friendship; Tony Has Issues; Familial Discord; Betty Ross is a Scientist

Download/streaming:   
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyZjlvZU9jeU1LMUE/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
